EXPVirus Saga: Brave New World
by largefish8
Summary: The new home of the Saga. Matt and Co have crashed in a newly generated Dimension and of course, trouble isn't far behind. R&R please. Rated T just in case.


**First, the usual legal stuff. All Divided Sky characters, including Synthoids are the property of Mandy Richburg. Lilo and Stitch are the property of Disney and Chris/Reaper and Eddy/Porkchop are the property of my co author, Delta Operator.**

**E.X.P Virus, the virus clones, Commander Silvia and the traveler are original idea's made by me. On with the show…**

**Exp-Virus saga: Brave new world**

**Chapter 1**

**Badland Territory. Outskirts**

Matt sat on the bridge, carefully guiding the 'Ohana' through the thick soup-like cloud of the nebula. It was about 4 in the morning and as such he was the only guy up. His arm that his new Virus inhibitor was strapped to kept itching and his mind begged for sleep.

"Almost out" he yawned, knowing that he was only kidding himself. They'd been chased into the nebula by an Imperial fighter patrol a week ago and now they were lost.

If Matt didn't't't know better he'd have said that the nebula was guiding them deeper in. He heard the hatch open behind him. "Hey there, Chr….yawn…Chris." He said slowly.

Chris walked over and sat in the co-pilot seat. "Get some sleep man, you look wasted."

Matt yawned again and shook his head. "I'm fine." He said despite the evidence saying otherwise. He said "I've never seen a nebula like this. I'd prefer to try to avoid any nasty surprises."

"And you've been doing a great job but the last thing we need is for you to fall asleep at the wheel." Chris said, tapping a few buttons and giving himself control over the navigation system. "Go to bed man."

"Hey wait a minute, you hardly know how to fly this ship and I don't need sleep" Matt exclaimed, he looked at Chris drunkenly and began to see double. "Your twin can't fly this ship either."

"I don't have a….oh god." Chris muttered, hiding his grin. "Well that's it, night buddy."

"I'm not going to bed and you two can't make me." Matt said before Chris gave Matt a bonk on the head, this knocked him out cold and he slumped back into his flight seat snoring.

The hatch behind Chris and Matt opened again, this time Eddy strode in with the same intent that Chris had minutes ago. "Yo Matt you need to….oh." He said, seeing the sleeping Matt. "Guess you got him to sleep already eh Chris." He said, poking Matt in the shoulder to make sure.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure did." Chris wasn't paying attention, he was too busy trying to find his cd player in the confines of his cargo pants.

Eddy looked out the view port and saw nothing but the golden mist of the nebula. "We're still in the damn nebula? Gawd damn it, Matt here said we would've been out days ago; man I need a drink." Eddy said in an irritated tone as he left the bridge, his swearing and loud voice could be heard even after the hatch automatically closed.

Ahead of the timeship, the clouds began to swirl ominously, indicating a gravity well ahead. The computer was confident that the gravity shields would hold and the override was on the control console…and who would be silly enough to deactivate it.

**3 Hours Later……..**

Matt was jerked awake to find the bridge bathed in red lighting from the alarms. Every screen had the words. "Alert." On them. Matt looked over and saw Chris, his feet were propped up on his console and he had fallen asleep listening to his music.

"What the hell did you do?" He yelled grabbing the controls.

"WAH, what!" Chris said quickly, falling out of his seat. "What ever it is I didn't do it?"

Matt looked out the view port. Ahead was what looked like a blue line in space. "No, no NO." Matt said struggling with the controls. It was no good and the timeship began to slip towards the tear.

"Dude…what's that?" Chris asked from the floor and pointing out the view port.

"That is the Nullspace equivalent of a black hole, a time hole…and we're going down it." Said Matt, messing with the controls. The timeship was close now, the hull creaking. Matt finally grinned as a line of green lights activated. "Got it…oh hell." The time hole filled the screen, the momentum of the timeship carrying it in. There was a loud bang and everything went black.

**Unregistered Dimension**

**Location: Lakeview USA**

**10:44PM**

Over the city of Lakeview, a once clear night sky was fast filling with pitch black clouds, laced with blue lightning. After a few minutes the clouds seemed to part allowing a flaming object to shoot out of it towards the ground…

Matt struggled with the controls while Eddy and Chris used extinguishers on short circuiting consoles; and Rick and Akira were working to stop the engine core from exploding.

After a minute of struggling Matt stopped and sat back.

"What are you doing?" Chris shouted, jumping back as a wall mounted console next to him exploded.

Matt spun the nav-controller round in a circle…nothing happened, the ship continued to head for the ground.

"Controls are dead." Matt said. He ran to an intercom and shouted. "Everybody hold on, we're going down."

--------------------------

"Night mom!." Kitti called from her room, she got into bed and hoped for a uninterrupted sleep. To her surprise her room suddenly filled with bright, blinding light.

"HOLY CRAP?" Kitti yelled, shielding her eyes as she toppled out of her bed.

A loud roar filled the air as something shot over the house, her room vibrated and small objects shook while some fell to the floor as a sonic wake followed the flaming object. Soon the event stopped, Kitti's ears rang and her vision was filled with spots. Kitti touched her earring, it shimmered and formed into her head set.

"Hey Gaiah something weird just happened, either the Synthoids are launching missiles or some guy is learning how to land a plane the hard way." Kitti said, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the spots.

"I noticed; and its not the Synthoids. Kitti I need you to have everyone gather at your house, something I wasn't expecting to happen for another 200 or so years has happened." Gaiah said, she was excited and distressed at the same time.

"What's going Gaiah?" Kitti asked again, putting on some regular clothes.

"Lets just say that in the days ahead a great change will take place on the planet, for the better and worse." Gaiah said cryptically.

-----------------------------

Matt, despite the control's being obviously useless, struggled to maintain the ships altitude. The computer continuously said "Impact is imminent, pull up." Till Matt punched the speaker, smashing it.

The timeship hit the ground and began to skid along, spinning. The spin sent everyone flying towards the walls. Matt hit a console hard and slid down, semi-conscious. The computer beeped again. "Alert. Vertical drop in 200 meters."

Eddy saw the drop looming and yelled. "Heads up." The timeship shot over the edge and came to a bone shattering stop.

Matt got up, not noticing that he'd hit a switch…

---- ------- --------- ---------

The ships A.I. began to reroute as many of it's systems to emergency power. There was no energy coming from Nullspace and it had to conserve what energy remained. It ran a scan for any signs of civilization and activated the emergency beacon before shutting down to save power…

----- --------- ---------------

Matt watched as all the remaining computer screens went black. "No no no." he said, tapping at a computer console to no effect. "It's not possible. There's no Nullspace connection to the core." He said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chris asked stupidly from the ceiling, he was tangled and tied up in several wires and tubes that were hanging out of a ceiling vent.

"Yes…it's a very bad thing." Matt said, biting back a sarcastic remark. "With out a Nullspace connection this ship is effectively dead."

"Doesn't the ship have conventional engines?" Eddy asked from the bridges hatch, he tried to open it but with out power it was sealed tight.

"No, the ship is mostly Imperial technology and Imperial Ship tech relies heavily on the Nullspace connection for power." Matt stated.

"Well that's retarded." Eddy remarked, kicking the hatch in frustration.

"This is all fascinating, really, but If y'all don't mind would one of you please get me down from here." Chris said, he looked annoyed.

"Kala you there?" Matt asked through his wrist communicator, Chris looked livid at being ignored.

"Yeah, Rick and Akira are down here too." Kala replied.

"Good, listen I need you to bring everyone up here for a situation assessment." Matt said, getting silence from Kala. He held his hand up without looking and fired a plasma orb into the cables, freeing Chris; he hit the deck with a "oomph".

"Okay, be there in a few." Kala said

--------------------

Matt went over to a weapons locker and opened it, revealing a rack of various types of weaponry…most of which had been nicked from the Kauai air base. Matt tossed his plasma magnum into the back and pulled out a splitter plasma auto rifle.

"Oh damn man." Eddy chuckled when he saw the weapons. "Silva's gonna be pissed when he finds out you took his guns."

"Yes, I nicked them. Compensation for arresting me for no reason in Alaska." Said Matt.

The hatch into the bridge was ripped from its hinges by Chris, letting Rick, Kala and Akira in.

"You were arrested because you totaled one of his Apaches….while I was still in it." Chris said, Matt grumbled but didn't say anything.

While Chris worked on opening the exterior hatch Matt told everyone what he knew about 'Rogue dimensions'. "Basically, they're dimensions that don't have a wormhole yet. They're usually new…say a few million years or so." There was a ripping noise as Chris broke through. "Who wants to go first?" Matt said.

--------------- -----------

Matt pulled himself out. They'd 'landed' in what looked like an old quarry. Matt jumped down to the dirt. "Wonder where we are?" he said to himself. His eye's were still adjusting to the dark but he swore he could see something on the ridge in front of the ship watching him.

"Hey Chris. What do you think…?" he said turning away for a second. When he looked back the person was gone.

"What is it?" Chris said coming up, now toting a his modified battle rifle and a Kevlar vest under his jacket.

Matt continued to look at where the person had been. "Nothing. My minds playing tricks on me, that's all." He turned to look at Chris properly. "I think somebody should keep an eye on the ship." He said, seriously. "I keep getting the feeling I'm being watched."

------------ -------------

Kala volunteered to look after the ship. Rick and Akira stayed behind to see if they could get power back. Matt, Eddy and Chris began to walk up the access road out of the quarry.

"Looks like no one saw us crash." Said Matt as they reached the gate.

Matt melted the lock with his plasma rifle and kicked the gate open and walked forward. The entry courtyard to the Quarry still had the temporary buildings in it. There was also a pickup truck sitting next to one of the porta-offices.

"Hey Chris, found us a ride." Matt said pointing to it, it was a dented Ford 3500.

"I'm drivin." Chris stated quickly, slinging his battle rifle as he went over to climb in.

Matt pointed to his wrist computer. "I got a signal from this Earths GPS satellites. There's a city a few miles down the road. Good place to start."

"Start what?" Chris asked, climbing into the drivers seat.

"To poke around mostly, I want to know where we are exactly." Matt replied, getting into the passenger side.

The truck tilted backwards as Eddy climbed into the trucks bed and sat down, leaning against the cab, with a loud thud. Chris started the engine and started toward the city.

--------------------------

Kitti, Teag, Stryde, Calisto and Axel all sat out on Kitti's driveway; everyone looked at Kitti expectantly. Vyyk and Fiyer weren't there yet.

"Well we got our selves a….problem I guess." Kitti said, not really sure about the current situation herself.

"Well what is it?" Calisto asked.

"Gaiah said to just get all of you here, I think that she might want to tell us something." Kitti said, on cue Gaiah appeared next to Kitti.

"You are correct Kitti, now everyone I need you all to pay close attention." Gaiah asked, she looked at Teag who had fallen back to sleep sitting up; Stryde woke him up.

"Teag buddy your going to have to stay awake for this okay?" Stryde said, Teag nodded but still looked like he might fall asleep again.

"Now then, you all know that I am guardian angel of Earth right?" Gaiah asked, getting a nod from everyone. "Well it's not the only Earth I protect."

"What do you mean? There's only one Earth." Axel said, cleaning his glasses.

"That's were you're wrong…" Gaiah began to explain to the group everything about Nullspace and the dimensions that resided in Nullspace.

An hour later. "So how do you watch over your other Earths, from the sounds of it there are thousands of other Earths?" Stryde stated, everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I have how you say 'helpers', angels who help me watch over my other planets." Gaiah said getting nods from everyone.

"So what about that missile…thing that nearly took my roof off." Kitti asked.

"That young one was a para-dimensional space craft, space craft of that type have other names but around Nullspace and dimensional travelers they are more commonly called time ships." Gaiah said, Axel became extremely interested now at the mention of the time ship which meant advanced technology.

"So you want us to find that ships crew?" Stryde asked.

"Yes, because of the advanced technology and weapons they'll have the Synthoids will be very interested in the capture of both the ship and its crew." Gaia stated.

"Couldn't they just leave the planet or…dimension?" Kitti asked.

"Unfortunately they can't, I saw the type of time ship they have; theirs requires a strong connection to Nullspace for power. This dimension has a very weak connection right now so their stranded for the time being…." Gaiah stated, she sounded worried which got everyone else worried.

-----------------------------

The truck rolled past a sign saying "Welcome to Lakeview City." Matt nodded.

"Sounds like a peaceful place." He said, looking around. Chris pulled over across from a fast food restaurant called "McWendys?" Matt observed looking at the sign. His stomach grumbled to remind him of the task at hand.

"Who knows? Maybe this is a universe where fast food burgers are edible." He joked and got out. "I'll go in and get some grub." His eye's glazed over for a second.

" Mmmm…cheeseburger."

He walked across the road, not noticing a warning appearing on his wrist computer. '_Alert. Trace in progress…_' Matt opened the glass door and walked up to the counter. No one seemed to be around but there was some movement in the kitchen.

"Hello?" he called. The movement stopped and someone answered. "Yeah?" Matt looked at the menu. "Er, three cheeseburger, and two cokes, and one beer." Remembering Eddy's taste for beer.

"Coming right up, this'll take a few minutes so feel free to take a seat." The employee said, getting a nod from Matt.

Matt sat down at a table to wait. He looked at some of the pictures on the walls. "Cool, someone's a big anime fan." He said. He heard footsteps and got up. "Thanks…man?" He said.

At the counter was what his brain filed under It's a dog person. The dog guy at the counter was probably thinking something similar.

They both screamed "ALIEN!" In unison and ran in opposite directions. Matt going through the glass door…literally. He got up and sprinted across the road, almost being hit by a taxi driven by a Badger guy. This earned an extra scream (from both parties) and Matt probably broke every sprinting record in existence getting back to the pickup. He wrenched the door open and sat in the seat next to Chris, white as a sheet. His computer now displayed _'Alert. Trace program complete. Incoming units detected.'_

"Dude where's the food?" Chris asked, idly tapping the steering wheel.

"Yeah man and where's my beer?" Eddy asked, through the cabs back window.

Matt grabbed Chris by his shirt collar and pulled him close. "There were big…dog and badger persons….things back there." He screamed before Chris swatted his hand away.

"So?" Chris stated, raising an eye brow. "You've been in Null space for a long time and seen all sorts of weird aliens; and you get scared to death by people who resemble Earth animals!"

"Yeah man what's with you?" Eddy asked, also raising an eyebrow.

Matt glared at Eddy. "How do you feel about being locked in Area 51 or whatever it's called here?" he said, still wide eyed "Cause I've been in that situation. Wasn't nice."

"Bullshit." Eddy replied simply, not believing Matt.

Giving Eddy the middle finger he looked at Chris. "Step on it." He said. Chris did just that, he tore down the road; forcing Matt into his seat and making Eddy slid backwards into the truck bed door. As they headed along the cities streets, Matt noticed the message on his computer. "What the smeg?" he said tapping the screen. "LOOK OUT!" Matt said looking up. A rhino man was standing in the middle of the road.

Chris saw the guy and swerved out of the way and instead of crashing into the guy he slammed directly in a parked HRT bus.

Matt groaned and opened the truck door. He looked up. There was something about the rhino guy that was off.

"You should be more careful on the roads at night." Said the rhino guy as Chris and Eddy got out the totaled Truck. Judging from Chris's expression, he wasn't happy.

"I wouldn't have to be if your dumb fat ass wasn't in the middle of the road!" Chris snapped, kicking his door open.

"Now then that isn't nice, I may have to shoot you. I am Goran by the way." Replied the Rhino guy with mock politeness, pulling out a automatic pistol.

Chris and Eddy looked at the gun before unslinging theirs.

"Mines bigger!" Chris and Eddy stated, Chris with his customized UNSC battle rifle and Eddy with his mp5.

"Holy smeg." Matt yelled as he pulled his plasma rifle out while Chris and Eddy flipped off their guns safeties.

They hit Goran with a full clip each, knocking him to the floor. Matt carefully walked up and poked him with his foot. He turned back to face Chris and Eddy.

"We got him…GAH!" the last bit was cause a large green plasma orb had shot from Goran's left arm into Matt's back, lifting him bodily into the air. Goran got up and dusted himself down. Pieces of metal could be seen where the rounds had hit him.

"Such a shame. I hoped to bring you in undamaged." He said, grinning evilly. "Oh well, this way is far more fun."

Eddy eyed Matt who lay on the road stunned after slamming into a building, he sighed and walked over as a plasma bolt flew past his head.

"Get up ya baby you ain't dead." Eddy said, picking Matt up by the collar and putting him on his feet. "You're plasma proof remember?" Eddy said, as another glob of plasma flew past him; he whirled around as he dropped into a kneeling position and fired into Goran who seemed unfazed by the barrage of 9mm rounds.

"Still hurts you smeg head." Said Matt, a large singe mark on the back of his shirt.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

A large green explosion ripped through the night and second later Chris whizzed past Matt and Eddy and smashed through the wall of a place called Chunky Cheezes.

Chris lay on the floor stunned, staring up at the bright glare of the restaurants ceiling lights.

"Oh yeah…that hurt." Chris groaned, holding his head and closing his eyes. Suddenly the glare wasn't so bad, Chris opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of a little girl who looked like a tabby cat. She stared at Chris with wide eyed curiosity.

"Uh…hi" Chris said, sitting up.

"Sam…..Sam get over here and away from….him!" Who Chris guessed was the mother.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion erupted and this time both Matt and Eddy made hole in the places wall. Eddy landed in the ball pit, right in the middle of a group of small children, since he sunk to the bottom they couldn't see him; but due to the extreme curiosity of small children, that didn't stop them from trying to unbury him.

Matt landed on top of one of the robotic mouse guys who was yelling all sorts happy, joy crap; the kind of stuff that makes anyone above the age of 8 get the willies and crushed it. (Much to the approval of most of the children. Who knows with some kids?)

A section of the wall became green for a moment and a split second later a large plasma beam tore through it right at Chris and the small girl named Sam! Chris grabbed Sam, leaped out of the way and knelt behind an overturned table as their last spot was incinerated and bits of rubble rained around them. People began to grab their kids and run for the exits as Goran stepped though the hole he made; people who couldn't get to their kids stayed inside as they searched for them.

Goran eyed Chris and the small girl; the girl clung to Chris in fright as he patted her on the back, trying to calm her.

"Made a new friend have you?" Goran chuckled, pointing his arm at them; it glowed a bright green in several places.

"You could say that." Chris said, he looked around for his missing rifle and saw that it was hanging from one of the ceiling lights by its sling.

"Well that sucks." He said in annoyance as he jerked his 357. Magnum revolver from inside his jacket.

Goran took aim with his plasma blaster and recharged it to blast Sam and Chris. "I'm sure one less won't matter." He said.

Chris quickly fired 2 shots at Goran's head, they flattened against it but made his head snap back. This gave Chris enough time to grab Sam and dive behind a nearby service counter.

"You're going to pay for that with you life and the life of the child." Goran snarled, over charging his plasma cannon.

Matt swore when he saw Chris about to be blasted. He held up his hand and concentrated just as Goran fired. The plasma bolt stopped a millimeter from Chris and Sam who were peeking over the counter. Goran stared at it and then over at Matt, who's eye's had become sky blue.

"Eat this." Matt stated, he swung his hand to the side, sending the plasma bolt back into Goran's face; the blast knocked him off his feet and into the wall, adding yet another hole to the wall which now resembled a colander.

Chris picked up Sam and climbed over the counter. "Hey Matt why didn't you use that trick earlier?" Chris asked in annoyance, walking over to Matt.

"Didn't think about it before." Matt said, shrugging.

Matt and Chris noticed the stares of the parents in the restaurant, interrupted by a cry of "Cool an alien." From the kids in the ball pit as they unburied Eddy.

Matt grinned nervously "Erm. We've…er…just been demonstrating brand new special effects for a Sci-fi show." He leaned close to Chris. "Help me out here." He said out the corner of his mouth.

"Dude your not fooling anyone, seriously." Chris stated as he went over and helped Eddy clamber out of the ball pit while cops and SWAT operators started to enter the building.

"Let's get outta here while that Rhino guys still counting all bits to make sure he's got em." Said Matt and headed for a hole. He looked out and, not seeing Goran, jumped through.

"Hey Matt wai……screw it." Eddy said. "Hey Chris what's with the kid?" Eddy asked, pointing at Sam.

Sam stuck her tongue out at Eddy who did the same in response.

"I saved Sam here from becoming extra crispy and I'm going to try and find her mom; what are you going to do?" Chris asked, sticking his revolver back in his jacket.

"I dunno, follow Matt I guess and make sure he doesn't go AWOL on someone." Eddy said, shaking his head as he started towards one of the holes.

"C'mon Sam lets find you mom." Chris said.

"Okay." Sam replied, helping Chris look.

-------------------------

Eddy and Matt ran around the corner and into an alley where Matt turned his wrist comm. on. "Kala?" he said but got nothing but static. He tapped it and checked the power before saying. "Kala? Akira? Rick? Pick up guys." Static. Matt looked at Eddy. "That never bodes well." He said slowly.

-------------------------

Blaze, unit 366; a heavy assault model who is also a synthetic fox, stood on the time ships bridge. It was completely destroyed, Synthoids who were tech specialists were busy salvaging what they could.

"Blaze, this is Dr. Liberace, was the assault successful?" Liberace asked over Blaze's radio.

"Yes doctor, apart from the bridges main computers and control systems, the ship is salvageable. Labor units are currently stripping it of its weapons and any detachable system modules for separate transport; and a V-44 Heavy Transport is on stand by to take the ship itself back to the bases main hangar bay for further study." Blaze reported.

"What about the ships crew?" Liberace asked.

"Well we found three small dog like aliens on board, we've detained those but the ship also had three other crew members, their like us and one of the POW's said their called Humans. They left for the city a few hours ago by truck, Goran decided to ambush them but he hasn't reported back yet." Blaze said, he looked at the others. Kala, Rick and Akira were all either tied to each other with chains; they all glared at him in anger.

"……okay Blaze I want you to bring the ship back to base now; salvaging operations can finish back here." Dr. Liberace said, she sounded urgent.

"May I ask why ma'am?" Blaze asked.

"Because Goran just got back….his experimental plasma cannon is ruined and he's suffered some heavy damage, I want you and your teams back here with the ship now. We can't afford to lose any units to this new threat, especially with those so called templars running around." Dr. Liberace ordered.

"Yes ma'am, all teams will be back at base momentarily." Blaze said, ending the transmission.

"Okay people lets wrap this up and prep this wreck for transport….and get those….things in the truck." Blaze ordered, eyeing Rick who was trying to chew through his chains.

--------------------------

Matt looked at Eddy. "I don't like this." He said to him and spotted a motorcycle that must belong to one of the staff of the restaurant. He grinned.

"I'm heading back to the ship. And...where's Chris?" Matt asked, noticing his missing team member.

"Helpin civvies." Eddy said.

"Right, tell him to call me when he's done." Said Matt as he walked over to the bike. One charge of plasma into the ignition started it; Matt gunned the engine and started on his way back to the quarry.

Eddy grumbled at being told what to do and pulled out his radio. "Hey Chris, report your situation and status to Matt when you done awright?" Eddy ordered.

"_Sure thing, I'm still trying to find Sam's mom; the local authorities are holding me up though, they keep asking questions bout all sorts of stuff. What model are you? Are you a alien? Who's kid is that? You got a license for that gun? Who are you boy? I swear man I don't remember the police being this annoying…ever." Chris said over the radio._

"Whatever man, just report in as ordered, out." Eddy stuck his radio back in his side pack and walked over to the truck which was still one with the HRT bus.

Suddenly Eddy's radio crackled to life for a second. (_Fzzt_) 'This is Arial unit 12. All units respond to a possible rogue Synthoid. It appears to be armed with some kind of plasma weapon and its driving a Honda CBR900 along the main highway."

------------

**Quarry, (earlier)**

Matt came round the corner just in time to see two things. The first was two black SUV's and a cargo truck pulling out, the other was a V-44 flying overhead. Matt managed to catch a glimpse of Akira in the back of the truck. He'd only be able to chase either the chopper or the truck.

A voice spoke in his mind. _Go after the chopper. Those kids knew the risks and we'd do a better job without them tagging along._ Matt shook his head.

"Not a chance." He said to the voice and gunned down the road after the truck. _Soon, you won't have a say in what we do_ answered the voice. Matt's arm stung and he noticed his inhibitor had been damaged but was still working. "Musta been that rhino robot." He thought as followed the truck.

Blaze was riding shotgun in the lead SUV, out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. Looking out the window he saw Matt chasing them. "Stop the vehicle, we got ourselves a witness.

Matt noticed one of the SUV's slowing down to line up with him and the window whirring down. A Synthoid aimed a pistol at him and got ready to fire. Matt raised his hand to shield his face and a translucent wall of plasma appeared. The bullets from the gun made little blue comets as the plasma from the shield vaporized them. The Synthoid swore quite loudly and tossed the empty gun at Matt, which bounced off his head. Matt grinned at his new shield. "Niiice." He said and swerved to avoid the SUV which tried to ram him. "Hey. Watch it." He yelled.

The Synthoid had decided to try to knock him off the bike now and eventually forced Matt to slow down. Big mistake. Matt came up behind the SUV and fired a plasma orb up the exhaust, flipping it. An extra orb blew the SUV to postage stamp sized pieces and Matt continued the pursuit.

------------------------

Blaze stood in the middle of the road behind Matt, he didn't notice Blaze as he left the burning SUV. Blaze had jumped out of the side of the SUV Matt couldn't before he blew it up, he watched as the SUV's other passengers began to pull themselves from the flaming wreckage, they were completely unscathed though their clothes and fuax fur were badly burned.

Blaze looked after Matt who was now a dot on the road.

"Ma'am, Blaze here, we just lost convoy lead due to a attack from one of the ships 3 un-captured crew members. The attacker showed the ability to manipulate and generate plasma and is now headed back into the city." Blaze reported.

"Did any units survive?" Liberace asked.

"Yes ma'am, all units in convoy lead are accounted for and show only some burns….should I engage the target?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, try to capture the target if you can, it'll prove to be a valuable subject for research." Liberace said, ending the conversation.

"Alright then, you guys report back to base; I'm going after the target." Blaze ordered, the other Synthoids ran off in the direction of the base while Blaze ran off after Matt.

-----------------

Matt noticed a Police helicopter following. "So much for a low profile." He muttered and swerved to avoid some gun fire from the police sniper in the chopper. Not fast enough, a bullet hit the rear tire and sent him sprawling to the ground. _It's time_ said the voice and Matt felt a mist descend across his mind…and opened his red eyes. V-627 was back.

Several squad cars pulled up as the newly possessed Matt pulled himself up and looked at his hand.

"Hmm. Five fingers." He said to himself and noticed someone yelling at him. A German shepherd police officer was aiming an M-16 at him.

"On the ground, Synthoid." He said. His partner was calling for backup. The red eyes on this new 'Synthoid' made him nervous.

Matt just laughed nastily. "What's a Synthoid?" he asked and raised his hand. "Never mind, I'm bored." He added and let loose a plasma orb into the police car, blasting it to pieces and knocking the two cops next to it to the ground.

The other cops began firing into Matt, who blocked the shots with a plasma shield, laughing. He fired off a few more plasma shots, melting the cop's weapons and making them flee. A swat van and several more squad cars pulled up behind him. Matt looked up. "A news chopper! I'm famous." He said and staggered back as one of the newly arrived Swat officers fired an M67 at him. The other police were inspired by this to open fire with everything they had.

Matt simply held up his hand and the plasma shield vaporized the hail of lead before it even got close. He grinned horribly at them. "My turn." He said and charged up a plasma blast, which hit the empty Swat van, blowing it to bits. Several more plasma orbs made short work of the police cars. The cops started to run and Matt stared after them.

"Pathetic beings." Matt stated, he held pointed a finger at one cop and fired a sniper beam. The plasma beam caught a wolf cop in the leg which made him fall to the ground clutching his leg, making him and those who stopped to help him easier targets.

Before Matt fired again the road was suddenly illuminated and a loud roar of a engine filled the air. He whirled around in time to see the bumper of a battered truck, he quickly raised a shield but got knocked off his feet; he flew through the air and landed in the cooled remains of a half slagged police cruiser.

V-627 searched Matt's mind for an answer; who would do such a dangerous and stupid maneuver?

"Eddy! The little…ow." Matt snarled, pulling himself out of the cruiser.

Eddy stepped out of the truck and leaned against the hood "Sup Matt, heard you went AWOL on the cops."

"Fool I'm gonna kill you!" Matt yelled, charging up a attack.

"Yeah right." Eddy stated, not believing him. "And what the hell is wrong with you man? Shooting up cops, even you're not this rash."

Matt grinned and shot a plasma orb at the truck, it exploded and sent Eddy flying; he hit the roads guard rail head on, Eddy was out cold.

"Too easy." Matt said, dusting himself off.

Matt was about to look for a working cruiser when a harsh light filled his vision again, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard. He squinted at the driver, a lynx and a fox; they stopped behind him.

"We found him, move in to secure his friend." Vyyk ordered over his head set.

"Got it commander, we're moving in to…what are we going to do when we find him?" Calisto replied.

"Act accordingly, if he attacks you attack; otherwise make with the small talk or something." Vyyk ordered.

"Got it, out." Calisto replied, the transmission ended.

"Fools! Don't get in my way or I'll kill you." Matt yelled, prepping a plasma orb.

"Not likely." Vyyk said, his eyes began to glow and cackle with electricity. "_WHITE LIGHTNING!"_ He yelled, as he shot out a bolt of lighting from his hand at Matt. But his plasma shield held up against the attack.

"Fools! Now you die!" Matt shot a large plasma bolt at Vyyk, before the bolt got close Fiyer leaped from the back of the motorcycle and landed in front of Vyyk. She batted the bolt away and it detonated against the streets other guard rail.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AT MY MAN!" Fiyer is more than a little pissed, she leaped at Matt who put up his fists.

"I'm not your man!" Vyyk said angrily, getting off his bike to join the scuffle.

Fiyer being Fiyer had the advantage over Matt. He threw a punch but she caught his fist and grabbed his hair. He squirmed in pain but was knocked out cold when Fiyer drove her knee into Matt's gut, he doubled over and hit the street unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Fiyer commented.

"Good job Fiyer, tie him up so we can get out of here." Vyyk ordered.

"Well?" Fiyer asked expectantly.

"Well what?" Vyyk asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Fiyer asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I did already." Vyyk stated suspiciously.

"Yeah but…" Fiyer said slyly. "Do it again." She draped her arms on Vyyk's shoulders and looked into his eyes hopefully.

"Aw hell no!" Vyyk ducked under and out from Fiyer's arms.

"Oh come on." Fiyer said, pouting.

"No Fiyer." Vyyk said edging away.

Fiyer started walking after him, she was grinning which made Vyyk nervous.

"Stay away Fiyer…Fiyer!" Vyyk snapped, making her stop, Fiyer pouted but decided to try and get him another day.

"Fine…got any duct tape?" Fiyer asked.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Largefish8: There we have it. Matt and co have arrived with a bang. Literally. **

**Looks like Matt'll have some explaining to do once he wakes up…if he's the one in control. MWA HA HA!**

**Delta Operator: Howdy folks, me and Fishboy decided to do this series in a episode like format, so with each new fic will be a new adventure. As some of you might have guessed already the series has stumbled onto the online comic 'Divided Sky'. For those of you who aren't familiar with the comic and are interested in it should go to ' I highly recommend it.**


End file.
